


Get It Right

by LaurensGleeStories



Category: Glee
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Back to School, Car Accidents, Changing the past, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Fate, Fluff, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Not Really Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurensGleeStories/pseuds/LaurensGleeStories
Summary: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez aren't where they thought they would be at this point in their lives. They're stuck in dead-end jobs with, quite frankly, dead-end lives. All after a tragic incident in high school. Could a rare and bizarre twist of fate brought about by two old flames save their lives? Will this be the one chance they have to get it right? Angel/Time Loop Glee Fic!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!! New day, new story! If you've read the summary, you'll know the rough idea of what this is about, so I won't bore you with too many details. Basically, it's canon up until just before the end of their senior year. Santana and Brittany were together up until the canon deviation, and so were Rachel and Finn. Any differences from canon are going to be spelt out and extremely obvious, so I won't point them out now. WARNING: This story includes past main character deaths. Yes. Two of the main characters in this story are dead but very present in the story. You'll understand when you read it, hopefully. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please comment if you do so I know to continue! 
> 
> Also, I have twitter @L_GleeStories, if you want updates on the story!-Lauren's Glee Stories

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel was having an awful day. It was the first of May, marking exactly three years since the accident. The first of May was a notoriously difficult day for Rachel. Actually, the first of every month seemed to be cursed where Rachel was concerned. It always seemed like she had terrible luck. Last year, she set her house on fire whilst trying to cook dinner. The year before, her cat was in an accident and had to be taken to the Emergency Vet's, and passed away on the first of June, one month later.

This year, she had a terrible nights sleep, slept through all her alarms, felt extremely sick in the morning, burnt her breakfast, spilt her coffee on her brand new jumper and missed the audition of a lifetime. She had gotten to the theatre, but they had already left, leaving her more frustrated than ever. It was like the universe was trying to tell her not to leave the house on the first day of the month. Which, admittedly, she had done several times.

Apart from all that, the first of May was a very hard day for her. Although she had moved on, she missed Finn very much. He was always her person, and she had never forgotten him.

She sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment,

"Looks like I'm skipping out on this day," She muttered, putting her bag on the console table and slipping off her heels,

"Jesse?" She called out to the apartment, expecting him to be home,

No answer.

She walked into the kitchen and saw a note addressed to her on the fridge,

_Rachel,_

_I hope your audition went well! I can't wait for you to tell me all about it when I get home! Jason called me into work, something about the understudy quitting, so I'll be home late, unfortunately. I promise I'll make it up to you. Maybe I could make dinner?_

_Love you,_

_Jesse_ xxx _._

She sighed again, the director of Jesse's off-Broadway production was always calling him in on his days off. As much as she disliked it, sometimes she liked having the room to breathe. Especially on this day.

She glanced at the rings on her finger guiltily. She really was lucky, one was a simple silver band, the other, holding three small diamonds.

She was fully aware that Jesse was too good for her. She didn't love him the way he deserved. She tried her hardest, and she really wanted to love him, it's just her past kept getting in the way. He was so good to her. He didn't argue too much with her. He tried to cook when she didn't feel up to it, though that usually resulted in the pair of them ordering take out.

They had gotten married in December the previous year, Rachel hoping that she might develop the 'correct' feelings for him. She did love him, just, not as a husband. She wasn't in love with him, however hard she tried.

Her phone dinged in her pocket, and she pulled it out,

_'This day will change your life forever, give this number a call to find out how,'- (555) 123 1234,_

She rolled her eyes, this number had already been trying to call her for weeks,

"Yeah, that's gonna happen, Mister '123-1234'," She said sarcastically, throwing her phone on the couch and flicking on the television,

"Are you disappointed with how your life turned out?" A voice asked from the TV,

Rachel scoffed, "Just a bit," She replied bitterly,

"Did your high school sweetheart pass away before graduation?" It continued, the man moving his hands as he talked, looking as if he were looking straight at Rachel,

Rachel paused, that was strangely specific, "Yeah..." She replied again,

"Is your name Rachel Berry?" He asked conversationally,

Rachel jumped off of the sofa, "What did he just say?" She asked herself as if she were going mad,

"Call the number on the bottom of the screen for more information," The man invited, gesturing below him,

Rachel fumbled for the TV remote and turned off the TV,

She shook herself slightly, "That was weird," She said to herself, "I need to lie down," She decided, "I have officially gone mad, after all these years, and I am hallucinating," She reasoned, "Sleeping will help,"

She shivered slightly and went into her bedroom to lie down.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Santana panted slightly and lay back on the bed, trying to catch her breath,

"You're good," The person lying next to her, Santana had forgotten her name, commented appreciatively,

Santana smirked, "Of course I am," She agreed,

She turned to look at the clock and groaned, 11:30 pm, 30th of April,

"Look, I have to go to work really early tomorrow," Santana lied, "I think it would be best if you left now," She told the woman

She looked confused, "You're kicking me out?" She asked with a frown,

"Sorry," Santana said with a guilty smile, "My shift is at 5 am and I think it would be better if you just left," She explained, looking appropriately remorseful,

"Oh, that's okay," She replied with a small smile, getting out of bed and collecting her clothes from around the room,

She turned around to face Santana as she slipped on her dress, "Can I have your number?" she asked hopefully,

"Sure," Santana agreed, taking the proffered phone from Sarah and writing in a fake number, under the name 'Satan' with a devil emoji,

The woman smiled, "Devil in disguise," She said teasingly,

Santana shrugged modestly, "I don't try to hide it," She replied with a smirk,

The woman picked up her shoes and her bag, "I'll text you," She said in farewell with a sweet smile,

"I seriously doubt it," Santana replied in a quiet sing-song voice once she had left the room,

Santana sighed, she didn't really want to go to sleep, because she knew that tomorrow would come sooner, and she really didn't want that.

The first of May was the hardest day of the year for her. Not only was the first of the month, every month, super cursed, but the first of May marked the anniversary of the day Brittany, her girlfriend and love of her life, was killed in a car accident, along with one of her friends.

* * *

_**...30th of April/1st of May, 2012-23:40... (nobody's POV)** _

_The police officer sighed as she looked at the scene in front of her, but turned away, that wasn't her job. He walked over to the officer that was standing in front of the police car and tapped him on the shoulder,_

_"Just the person I was looking for," He said in greeting,_

_"What have we got?" She replied questioningly, grimacing as she saw the paramedics pushing a stretcher into an ambulance,_

_"Hit and run," The officer replied grimly, "Two dead, a young man, maybe in his late teens? And a young woman, aged around 20 also," He elaborated,_

_"What ID did you get?" Officer Carr asked, hoping for something worthwhile,_

_"They both had emergency numbers in their wallets," Officer Moore answered with a slightly pained expression,_

_"Mother and Father?" She checked,_

_"The guy had Mother and Step-Father, the woman had Mother and Father," He clarified,_

_She shook her head, this was the least favourite part of her job, "Address?" She asked,_

_She preferred doing these things face to face,_

_Officer Moore nodded, "For both," He confirmed,_

_Finally, some good news._

_"Alright, my partner and I will head to the woman's house, and we'll get two officers to go to the young man's house," She decided, saying goodbye to him before walking off._

* * *

_Rachel woke up around midnight, feeling funny. She sat up in bed and looked around, seeing if something had woken her up, but seeing nothing._

_"Maybe I was too hot," She muttered to herself, kicking off her covers and lying back on her bed, feeling really cold afterwards,_

_Suddenly, her phone rang, and she frowned, looking at the caller ID,_

_"Why is Carole calling me at this time in the morning?" She asked confusedly, twisting to the side and picking up the phone,_

_"Hello?" She greeting in a slightly croaky voice,_

_"Rachel?" Carole sobbed on the other end of the phone,_

_Rachel sat up in alarm, "Carole?" She replied urgently, "What's wrong?"_

_She could only hear crying on the other end of the phone,_

_"Carole?" She repeated firmly,_

_"It's Finn," Carole gasped out, breaking down in another wave of sobs,_

_Rachel's blood ran cold, this couldn't be happening. It wasn't. There had been a mistake._

_"Where are you?" She asked anyway, jumping out of bed and putting on a jacket,_

_Rachel heard some shuffling on the end of the line and a new person spoke,_

_"We're on our way to Lima Memorial Hospital," Burt answered in a gruff voice, "Meet us here," He instructed, and hung up the phone,_

_Rachel took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. She didn't even know what was happening. Finn had just been in an accident, he was fine. The tears running down her face didn't agree._

_She went past her dads' room and paused, they didn't need to come with her. She'd leave a note and call them in the morning._

* * *

_Across town, Santana was tossing and turning, suddenly, she sat bolt upright in her bed, shaking slightly, beads of sweat running down her face,_

_She laughed slightly, "That was a horrible dream," She told herself, rubbing her face with the back of her hand,_

_She had been having the worst dream. She dreamt that-_

_Her phone rang beside her,_

_"Who in hell is calling me at twelve thirty in the morning?" She grumbled, and reached for her phone with a huff, not looking at the caller ID,_

_"I swear to God if this is a prank I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry-" She threatened,_

_"Santana?" A voice interrupted weakly,_

_Santana froze, "Mrs Pierce?" She asked in a quiet voice, the resemblance to her dream terrifying,_

_Mrs Pierce sighed in what sounded like relief, "We've been trying to reach you for ten minutes," She said tiredly,_

_"And?" Santana prompted,_

_Mrs Pierce was silent for a moment, "There was an accident," She said gravely,_

_She was kind of confused, "Are you and Mr Pierce okay?" She asked worriedly,_

_"It was Brittany," She replied, her voice breaking when she spoke her daughter's name,_

_Santana pulled the phone away from her and looked at the screen. She had four missed calls from Mrs Pierce, and three from her father, who was on his shift at Lima Memorial,_

_"Lima Memorial?" She asked, already getting out of bed and going to her wardrobe to get a jacket,_

_"Yes, you should meet us there," She affirmed,_

_"I'm on my way," Santana replied, and she hung up the phone,_

_She ran downstairs and picked up her keys from the table. She considered waking up her mom, or calling her Dad, but decided against it, and ran out of the house and into her car._

* * *

_Rachel jumped out of her car and ran towards the entrance of the hospital._

_"Rachel?" A voice called out from behind her, and she turned to see Santana running towards her,_

_"What are you doing here?" Santana asked in a terrified tone, which was very unusual to hear,_

_"Something happened to Finn," She replied quickly, walking towards the entrance with Santana following closely behind her, "Why, what are you doing here?" She replied confusedly,_

_Santana paused, and Rachel stopped to look at her,_

_"Brittany was in an accident," She answered in a whisper, and she caught up to Rachel, the pair of them heading through the main doors of the hospital,_

_As they walked up to the main desk, Rachel looked at Santana fearfully,_

_"Excuse me?" Rachel asked the receptionist as politely as she could, "We're looking for a Finn Hudson and a Brittany Pierce," She said for both of them,_

_Santana grabbed her hand and tugged it slightly, and Rachel looked at her questioningly,_

_"Rachel?" She heard Kurt ask in a small voice, and she turned to see Carole, Burt and Kurt standing next to a familiar looking couple,_

_"Carole?" She replied, walking straight over to her and pulling Santana with her,_

_"Mrs Pierce?" Santana said from behind her, knowing she didn't like this situation, and just wanting to see Brittany,_

_Now Rachel knew where she knew the couple from. They were Britt's parents,_

_Mrs Pierce looked as though she were about to speak, but she covered her mouth instead as she cried, turning into her husband,_

_"Mr Pierce?" Santana asked, changing tactic,_

_"Burt and Carole Hudson-Hummel?" A voice called out, "Whitney and Pierce Pierce?"_

_Everybody turned to face the person who had spoken,_

_The man was wearing scrubs and looked at the group in confusion,_

_Burt seemed to realise his confusion and cleared his throat, "I'm Burt Hudson-Hummel, this is my wife, Carole Hudson-Hummel and my son, Kurt Hummel," He introduced, gesturing to each of them in turn, "This is Pierce Pierce and Whitney Pierce, and this is Rachel Berry, Finn's girlfriend, and Santana Lopez, Brittany's girlfriend," He continued, his voice breaking on the last parts,_

_The doctor nodded in understanding, a flicker of sadness showing on his face before he spoke, "As you all know, Brittany Pierce and Finn Hudson were involved in a hit and run on their way's home this evening," He said, and he paused to let the information sink in,_

_Rachel gasped and put one hand over her mouth, Santana gripping her other tightly,_

_"Ms Brittany Pierce was announced Dead On Arrival, despite the paramedic's best attempts to revive her," He said slowly, "Unfortunately," He added, "Mr Finn Hudson went into cardiac arrest minutes after we received him, our team worked on him for twenty minutes, but we couldn't revive him," He explained softly,_

_Carole started crying again, and Mrs Pierce walked over to her to hug her. Mr Pierce stood stock still, not crying, and Burt was hugging a sobbing Kurt,_

_Santana shook her head, "No, this isn't happening," She decided, "Not to Finn and Brittany. This doesn't happen in real life!" She said accusingly to the doctor, "You're lying!"_

_"Santana," Rachel said tearfully, grabbing Santana by the shoulders and gently turning her to face her, "Santana," She repeated, more firmly,_

_Santana looked up at her, tears shining in her eyes,_

_Rachel couldn't speak, she just buried her face in Santana's shoulders and burst into tears. The pair of them cried until Burt and Pierce told them they would like them to help them identify the bodies, just a regular procedural thing._

_Rachel hadn't let go of Santana's hand the whole way to the little conference room._

_"Rachel," Santana whispered quietly, "I'm scared,"_

_The defeat in Santana's voice broke Rachel's heart,_

_"We have to do this, for Finn, Brittany, their parents," Rachel insisted,_

_"Right," She replied, and gripped Rachel's hand harder,_

_A woman appeared in front of them, Santana wasn't really sure if it was a doctor, or a police officer or someone who worked in the mortuary, but they were wearing plain-ish office clothes,_

_"Are we ready?" She asked softly,_

_A police officer had approached them in the waiting room, stressing the importance of identifying the bodies due to the fact it had been a death as a result of a crime, or something along those lines. They hadn't really been listening._

_Burt, Pierce, Rachel and Santana all headed into the room, with Finn and Brittany's moms waiting outside, having cried so much they just looked exhausted,_

_"Take a seat," The woman advised, to which they did, "I'm Lori," She introduced,_

_They nodded in acknowledgement,_

_"About these photos," She started, "Ms Pierce and Mr Hudson may look quite different to how you remember. It's not my job to tell you what happened, but you know they were in a hit and run." She checked, and they nodded, "Mr Hudson suffered from internal bleeding, and Ms Pierce sustained a fatal blow to the head,"_

_They nodded again, much like robots,_

_"Okay, are you okay to look at these photos?" She asked one last time,_

_Rachel took one of the folders from Lori, and Santana took the other,_

_She opened the folder and gasped slightly. This photo was the final straw. The confirmation that Finn was dead. She knew that she was expecting it, but nothing could have ever prepared her for that photo._

_"Can you confirm that the photo in front of you is in fact, of Mr Finn Hudson?" Lori asked gently,_

_Rachel nodded quickly, "The photo in front of me is of Finn," She confirmed, closing the folder and pushing it towards Burt, who also confirmed Finn's identity,_

_She turned to face Santana, who looked like she had seen a ghost, not too far off, Rachel thought sadly,_

_"Ms Lopez," Lori prompted gently, "Is the photo in front of you of-"_

_"It's her," Santana interrupted, sliding the folder back across the table and wiping her eyes,_

_Lori nodded and passed the folder to Mr Pierce, who also nodded as he choked back a sob, passing the folder back to her,_

_"Thank you, everybody, for your cooperation," Lori thanked, "You can leave when you're ready," She told us, leaving the four of us alone in the room._

**_...End Flashback..._ **

* * *

The next few months had been horrible. The Glee Club was completely devastated by the loss of two of its members Rachel and Santana even more devastated. For Santana, she'd lost her best friend, not just her girlfriend. She'd also suffered from the loss of Finn. Nobody knew quite how much he meant to her, and she intended to keep it that way.

After that night in the hospital, Santana and Rachel had gone home together in Santana's car, completely silent the whole way home. They slept in Santana's bed that night, crying themselves to sleep and trying to comfort each other.

Rachel left in the morning. That was the last time Santana ever spoke to her. The pair avoided each other like the plague until graduation, then, moved to different cities, and had no reason to keep in touch.

Santana didn't know why she stopped talking to Rachel. Maybe it was the fact that Rachel reminded her of Brittany's death or Finn's death. Either way, what was done was done.

Santana woke up on the first of May feeling sick to her stomach, and sat up in bed with a groan,

"I am _never_  drinking again," She decided, putting her 'sick' feeling down to a hangover,

She was dreading this day. All she wanted to do was wrap herself in bubble wrap and stay in bed. That way she'd have half a chance of escaping the day unharmed.

Usually, she spent the day drunk off her ass, maybe leaving the house, only to get injured by walking into a car, or arrested for some crime she didn't commit. Yeah, that happened once.

Today, she had to work at the diner.

"Shit," She grumbled,

There was a knock on her bedroom door,

"Santana! Get up! You're running late!" Mercedes called through the door,

"I'm up!" She called back, rubbing her face tiredly,

She knew that Mercedes was tired of how she was acting, but she didn't see anything wrong with what she was doing. She wasn't hurting anyone, so what was the problem? Mercedes, though, was such a good friend, that she had stuck by her the past few years, regardless of Santana's behaviour. She never asked questions or pushed her too much, but she always pushed a little bit, just enough to keep Santana from giving up.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, knocking a glass over as she did,

"Fan-fucking-tastic," She cheered sarcastically, waving her hands, "So it begins,"

She grabbed her uniform out of her wardrobe and sighed. She got the job at the diner as an interim job. Two and a half years ago.

She put on her uniform and went into the kitchen, her phone buzzing in her pocket as she did, and she pulled it out,

"Three missed calls from '123 1234'," She commented in a curious tone,

"Who's that?" Mercedes asked curiously, sipping her coffee,

"I don't know, they've been calling for weeks," Santana shrugged, putting her phone on the surface only for it to ring again,

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Mercedes asked pointedly, nodding her head towards the phone,

"Are you crazy? You answer the phone once and they'll keep calling," Santana replied as if Mercedes had gone mad,

The phone rang again,

"They seem pretty persistent," Mercedes commented unsurely,

Santana sighed and picked up the phone, clicking on one of the voicemails and holding the phone to her ear,

"Are you stuck in a dead-end job?" A male voice asked rhetorically,

Santana furrowed her brow,

"Have you taken so many wrong turns in your life that you suspect you'll never get it right?" The voice pressed, and Santana nodded, though she knew they couldn't see her,

"Is your name Santana Lopez?" The voice asked conversationally,

Santana pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it in shock,

"What did they say?" Mercedes asked curiously, smiling,

"Uh, huh? No, nothing, I've gotta-yeah, bye!" She settled with, grabbing her shoes and running out of the house, no doubt leaving Mercedes confused.

After she had arrived at the diner, an advert appeared on the TV, speaking the same words from the voicemail, and she fumbled to change the channel, dropping the remote in her haste, it smashing at her feet.

"Urrghh!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot in frustration,

Only on the first of the month would that happen to her.

* * *

Two hours into her shift, and she had already dropped three trays of food, broken the coffee machine, and had a run-in with a rude customer.

"Why don't you clock off early?" Her manager, a lovely woman called Marie, suggested,

Santana wanted to object, but at that moment, the knife she was holding in her hand dropped to the ground, narrowly missing her foot,

"I think that's a good idea," She commented in a slight daze, wiping her hands on her apron and taking it off.

Hours later, at 11:35 in the evening, she lay in bed, feeling even sicker than she had earlier. She had spent the day in her room, interspersing vodka with water and chips.

Santana decided to get out of bed and get a drink from the kitchen. When she got there, her phone rang in her pocket, and she pulled it out and answered it,

"Hello?" She answered,

"Santana Lopez?" A chirpy voice replied, a woman, Santana thought,

"This is she," She replied cautiously,

"You're going to feel a little dizzy in a minute, but it'll pass," They told her, sounding as if they were smiling,

"What do you mean I'm going to-" Santana started, before a huge stabbing pain hit her head and she felt as if she might faint. Then, she did.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel was sat on her bed sorting through her keepsake box, pausing at photos of Finn and the glee club.

"I'm home!" Jesse called out,

His voice startled Rachel, and she quickly closed the box, shoving it under the bed and pulling the covers over her,

Jesse walked into the room and smiled softly, "How are you doing?" He asked with a supportive smile,

Rachel nodded, "I'm not too bad," She replied, pulling her knees up to her chest,

"You working tomorrow?" He asked conversationally, probably trying to get Rachel's mind off of everything,

She nodded, "Yeah, Barry called, he wants me in for 12, to cover the lunch rush, then he wants me to stay 'till closing," She told him,

Jesse nodded, "Do you want dinner?" He asked with a coaxing grin, "I can make lasagne..." He said in a sing-song voice,

"I'm actually not feeling well," Rachel said with a frown, "I might go to bed early,"

"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly, sitting on the bed next to her and putting a hand to her forehead, "You feel kind of warm..."

"It's probably just a stomach bug or something, I'll sleep it off," She commented dismissively,

Back in the day, Rachel would be horrified at the thought of getting sick. But now, she worked in a diner, meaning she didn't have to reserve her voice, so she only had to be able to sing for auditions, which, as time progressed, became few and far between.

He frowned in concern, "Alright," He agreed, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you when you wake up," He said softly before walking out of the room, turning the lights off and shutting the door behind him.

Rachel lay down in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, tossing and turning until she fell into a disrupted sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Rachel woke up with a groan. Her stomach growled and she wrapped her arms around herself, looking at her alarm clock; 10:30.

She got up and slipped on her slippers, making her way to the kitchen to get a drink, bringing her keepsake box with her to look at.

She sat at the counter sipping a glass of water and sifting through the box. She went through it pretty regularly, after all, it was a much happier time for her. This day was always the hardest though.

She came across a photo of Santana and smiled softly. After the accident, Rachel had avoided Santana like the plague, fearful that she'd remind her of what happened to Finn. It was sad because they had  _just_  formed a friendship before the accident, realising that they had wasted their high school years hating each other. Then, after the accident, things went back to the way they were before.

She was startled by the sound of her phone ringing,

"Who on ear-" She muttered to herself, before taking the phone out of her pocket and answering it,

"Hello?" She replied questioningly,

"Hello, is this Rachel Berry?" A chirpy voice greeted,

"Yes, this is she," Rachel replied cautiously,

"Hello, my name is Ashley, I am here to tell you that you may feel a little bit dizzy for a moment and that if you pass out, it's okay. It's all part of the process," The voice informed her very calmly,

"What are you talking ab-"

Rachel gripped her head in pain, "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" She exclaimed, "What's happening? Who are you?" She screeched at the person on the phone,

"Everything will be okay," The voice said reassuringly, hanging up the phone,

"Jesse!" She called out, trying to walk to the bedroom but stopped when a wave of dizziness hit her, holding onto the counter to keep herself upright, "Jesse," She called out weakly, before losing her balance she and felt herself fall down, blacking out.

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

A tall man stood watching the screen, turning to face a young blonde-haired woman with a fond smile,

"You ready?" He asked her,

The girl spun around in a circle, "Yup!" She replied with a grin, popping the 'p'.


	2. Back In The Halls Of McKinley

**_...Last Time on 'Get it Right'..._ **

_A tall man stood watching the screen, turning to a young blonde-haired woman with a fond smile,_

_"You ready?" He asked her,_

_The girl spun around in a circle, "Yup!" She replied with a grin, popping the 'p'._

* * *

 

**Santana's POV**

Santana found herself standing upright again, somehow... Her vision cleared and she blinked a couple of times until the spots cleared completely, finding herself in... Wait, was she at McKinley...?

"Sorry," A Cheerio apologised as she just managed to avoid walking into Santana,

Santana blinked again, this time in confusion,

"I must have hit my head when I fell," She muttered to herself,

Santana found it strange being back in the halls of McKinley, as it was a place she always found difficult to return to, even in her dreams. Even more strangely, it looked exactly the same as it did when she attended. Even that one person walking past looked exactly like someone from her year.

Then, she saw her. A small figure in a Cheerio's uniform, her blonde ponytail swaying as she walked down the halls of McKinley with a spring in her step,

"Brittany?" Santana called out,

Santana figured that even though she was hallucinating/dreaming, there would be no harm in talking to Brittany until she came to. She tried to avoid thinking about Brittany. Her and Finn's death still haunted her.

"Brittany!" She called out, much louder this time, "Wait up!" She shouted down the hall, running to catch up with Brittany and tapping her on the shoulder,

Brittany turned around and opened her mouth as if to speak, but everything froze. And Santana didn't mean things 'figuratively' froze. Everything was  _literally_  paused. Like,  _nothing_  was moving.

"Britt?" She asked confusedly, waving her hand in front of Brittany,

"I can't hear you," Brittany's voice responded, just, not from Brittany...

"We're behind you," Another voice pointed out,

Was that-

"Finn?" She asked slowly, turning around to face Finn, who was standing next to Brittany,

Wait, what?

"Britt?" She asked confusedly, turning around and seeing Brittany still standing behind her, then facing Finn to see another Brittany, who squealed and hugged her excitedly,

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked after Brittany stepped back, more to herself than anything else, "I'm going mad," She decided, and looked at the Brittany behind her once more, "Why are there two of her?" She asked Finn, "And why is there  _one_  of you?!" She screeched at him, "Why am I dreaming about you? I never dream about you two. You're dead. My brain knows that. So, what the hell is happening?" She asked, launching into Spanish as she ranted about losing her mind,

"San, calm down," Brittany said softly,

Santana stopped her rant to look at Brittany, "Why is the world being so cruel?" She asked in a whisper, "As soon as I wake up it's going to feel like you guys dying all over again..."

"Santana," Finn said gently, "You're not dreaming," He told her,

Santana looked at him, horrified,

"Am I dead?" She asked in shock, "Is that what this is? Some weird purgatory?" She said accusingly,

Finn chuckled slightly, and Brittany looked a little confused, probably at the use of the word 'purgatory',

"Not exactly," He answered with a smile,

"Well, if you're not dead," Santana said slowly, "And I'm not dead... Who is dead?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled, "Nobody's dead, San," She answered, as if it were obvious,

"Then what the fuck is happening?" Santana demanded,

"Brittany?" Finn said, obviously handing the conversation over to Britt,

Brittany cleared her throat and put on a very serious face, which was, admittedly, a weird look on her, "Santana Lopez," She started formally, "I, Brittany S. Pierce, am your new, official, guardian angel. I am here on a very rare mission to guide you through the past and ensure you make the correct decisions in the future," She recited seriously,

She turned to Finn with a smile, and he nodded in approval,

"Huh?" Santana asked dumbly, having kind of switched off when she thought she heard the words 'guardian angel',

Finn looked at his watch in concern, "We should find Rachel," He suggested, and with a click of his fingers, Santana suddenly found herself in the choir room, not the hallway that she had just been in,

Rachel was sitting on the risers, touching her head gingerly and looked around at the room in confusion. Just as in the hallway, everything in the room was frozen, as if someone had hit the pause button on a remote,

"Berry?" Santana asked in disbelief, kind of happy to see the face of someone she knew without a shadow of a doubt was actually alive, "This is some fucking twisted-ass dream,"

Rachel looked at her, a flicker of relief showing on her face, "Santana," She breathed out, "While I don't appreciate the crude language, I must concur with your sentiments," She agreed, looking around the pair of them,

"Rachel Berry, I, Finn Hudson, am your new, official guardian angel. I am here on a very rare mission to guide you through the past and ensure you make the correct decisions in the future," He told her seriously, reciting the same passage that Brittany had,

"Finn?" Rachel said in a slightly awed voice, reaching her hand out hopefully before pulling it back, "How are you- but, you're...dead... Did I hit my head?" She asked confusedly, touching her head carefully,

Finn waved his hand at her, "Enough with the formalities, you guys might want to sit down for this," He suggested wisely,

"What the hell is going on?" Santana demanded,

"We're in the past," Brittany explained with a patient smile,

"2011, to be precise," Finn expanded, "Our senior year,"

"Bu-wha-how is that eve- huhhhh?" She settled with, totally unwilling to accept that she had been magically transported back to 2011,

"Brittany and I are still dead, but in this timeline, we haven't died yet," He explained, "We're here as your guardian angels to make sure you take the right paths in your lives. My supervisor was very insistent that we do this," He told them,

"This is fucking insane," Santana decided,

"Look, in this present, Brittany and I are still alive, which is why, Santana, you saw Brittany in the hallway, but there is only one of you and Rachel, so you don't have to worry about bumping into yourselves," Finn explained as if it were great news,

Santana scoffs, "Yeah, that's exactly what I was worried about," She says sarcastically,

"Don't be mean, San," Britt reprimanded gently,

"What are we supposed to do?" Rachel asks curiously, just maybe starting to accept her fate,

"You just have to right your wrongs," Brittany said simply,

"And... what are they?" Santana pressed,

Finn frowns, "We can't tell you that," He apologised, "We'll try to be here whenever you need us, just call us and we should come," He explained,

Brittany nodded, "We can't be here all the time," She said apologetically, "Our supervisor always calls us to check in and I have to have tea with Lord Tubbington Senior every week,"

"This is officially insane," Rachel decided, agreeing with Santana's earlier statement,

"Look, all you have to do, is live through the next six to twelve months or so, and try to get it right," Finn said simply, "There are a few rules though," He added, "You can't tell anyone that you're from the future, not even your parents, and you can't do anything illegal." He says simply,

At their confused looks, Finn expanded on his comment, "It's a lot of paperwork," He said defensively, shrugging,

Rachel and Santana shared a look of complete confusion,

"Look, we have to go, just call us when you need, and we should come pretty quick," He said before he and Brittany faded away,

"Hey, wait!" Rachel shouted after them, "Finn!" She screeched indignantly,

"Wait for what?' Finn asked confusedly from the risers, meaning he must be present Finn, as in 'still-alive-never-killed-in-a car-crash-therefore-never-becomes-a-guardian-angel-Finn',

His voice made Santana realise that the room had gone back to normal,

Santana looked at Finn in horror, and gasped when she saw Brittany walk into the room, "Berry." She said in a 'no-nonsense' voice, "We need to talk!" She informed her glee mate, grabbing a still frozen Rachel by the arm and dragging her out of the choir room,

Santana pulled her into the nearest bathroom and checked the stalls were empty before locking the bathroom door behind them,

"What the fuck just happened?" Santana asked rhetorically,

"I don't know," Rachel muttered, sounding lost, "I was at home, and then I got a phone call and I passed out," She continued, pacing back and forth and rubbing her head,

"No," Santana objected, "I passed out, which means this is my dream and I'll wake up any minute," She decided, "Pinch me," She suggested, closing her eyes,

Rachel moved forward and pinched her arm,

"Ow!" Santana exclaimed, opening her eyes and realising that she was still at McKinley,

"This is  _my_  dream," Rachel decided triumphantly, "You need to leave,"

They were interrupted by a small, white piece of paper that floated down to the ground.

"What's that?" Santana asked curiously as Rachel picked it up,

"Santana and Rachel, it's not a dream, we promise. Finn and Brittany," Rachel read out,

"So we are just supposed to trust the two figments of our crazy joint imagination?" Santana threw her hands up,

"I trust Finn and Britt," Rachel said, "If this was a dream, we would have woken up by now, and it wouldn't be this real, and we wouldn't be sharing it. Besides, even if it is a dream, we would need to do what they say to wake up," She explained,

"Right," Santana agreed, "So, what do we do?" She asked curiously, "They didn't tell us anything,"

"Well, obviously, we are supposed to make sure they don't die!" Rachel said as if it were obvious, turning to walk out of the room,

"Wait, what are you doing?" Santana asked as she opened the door,

"What do you think I'm doing? We've been sent back to make sure Finn and Brittany don't die, so, that's what I'm doing," She answered with a shrug, walking out of the bathroom,

Santana frowned, but let Rachel walk off. She wasn't sure about Finn, but she was pretty sure Brittany wouldn't send her back to the past just to save her life. It didn't quite make sense.

She shook that thought off though, because; why else would she be there?

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel ran down the hallways to the choir room, running into the room and jumping on Finn when she saw him, hugging him tightly,

"Uh, Rachel...?" Finn replied confusedly, patting her on the back awkwardly, "You okay?"

"I missed you," She whispered into his chest,

"You were only gone for ten minutes," He told her in a confused voice,

Rachel pulled back quickly, "Yeah, I just meant, right," She mumbled,

"Right everybody!" Mr Schue announced as he walked into the choir room, saving Rachel from explaining why she had 'missed' Finn,

"This week our assignment is," He said slowly, walking over to the whiteboard and scribbling something on it, "Doubtful Duets!"

Rachel winced, she still remembered the first time they had done this assignment. The news of the assignment, along with the date in the top corner of the board, meant that it was late November.

After Mr Schue has handed out the assignments, Rachel asked to be excused and went to the girl's bathroom, checking it was empty before locking the room,

"Finn?" She called out cautiously, cursing herself for sounding like an idiot, "Uh, Finn? You there? I need to talk to you," she called out,

"What's up?" Brittany asked from behind her, sucking on a lollipop and smiling at Rachel,

"Brittany!" Rachel exclaimed, "You, uh, scared me," She laughed, "Is Finn around? I kind of need to talk to him," She explained,

"Sorry, he's busy, but he sent me to talk to you!" Brittany replied happily,

"Right, okay," Rachel agreed, "That's fine,"

"What did you want to know?" Britt asked, sitting on top of the counter,

"Um, I was wondering how much we are supposed to change?" She asked, before realising she didn't quite make sense, "Like, the first time around, Santana and I only became friends right before graduation, weeks before the car crash, and we are kind of…. Okay… with each other in the future, right?" She explained,

Brittany nodded to show her understanding,

"Santana and I aren't enemies anymore, but in this timeline we still are, and everyone thinks we hate each other. I'm not sure I want to go back to hating her for the next few months….." She continues, finishing her question,

"Ohh!" Brittany exclaimed, nodding quickly, then shaking her head, "The reason Santana and you were sent back to the past was to change the way things went," She explained simply, "So, you can do whatever you want," she shrugged, "Just don't make it too suspicious. Santana and you are supposed to become friends anyway, how it happens doesn't matter,"

"Right," Rachel nodded, thinking over what Britt had said,

"Anything else?" Brittany asked in a chirpy voice,

Rachel thought for a second before shaking her head, "No, Britt, that's all, thank you," she thanked gratefully,

"No problem!" She replied, before spinning in a circle and fading away,

"I need to consult my therapist," Rachel murmured after Britt had left, smoothing down her hair before walking out of the bathroom with a determined look on her face.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

As soon as Berry got back to the choir room, Santana asked to be excused.

"Dios," She muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom,

She pushed the door to the girl's bathroom open and walked in,

"Britt?" She called out cautiously, "Damn it," She cursed, shaking her head at how stupid she sounded, "Um, how do I do this..?" She asked herself quietly, "Um, Brittany Pierce? Oh, wise guardian angel… I need to speak with you?" She called out, wincing at the strangeness of it all,

"All you need to do is ask," Finn said in an amused tone from behind her, making her jump,

"Finnessa!" She exclaimed in shock, slightly glad to see him again, not that she'd ever admit it, "Where's Britt?" She asked confusedly,

His eyes shifted to the side momentarily, "She's busy, she sent me to talk to you," He explained,

Santana narrowed her eyes slightly, not quite believing him. She was, however, glad to see him, so she decided to ignore it,

"Right," She said slowly, "That's alright. I just had a few questions… You guys left really quickly…." She explained,

"Fire away," He invited, leaning against the sinks,

"I was just wondering about Rachel and me…" She started cautiously,

A mischievous grin flickered across his face but was gone as quick as it came, leaving Santana to believe she'd imagined it,

"Are we supposed to go back to not being friends? I mean, current me hates current Rachel, so what do we do?" She asked confusedly,

Finn shrugged, "It's really not up to me," He told her, "You're here to change how your lives went, you can do that whichever way you see fit," He explained, sounding much smarter than human Finn ever did,

Santana nodded determinedly, "Right, I can do that," She affirmed, "Thanks, Hudson," She thanked,

"No problem," He said with a shrug, "We'll talk soon," He farewelled before fading away,

Santana shivered slightly, "This is weird as shit…" She decided, checking her outfit in the mirror before strutting out of the bathroom, her HBIC persona already her default setting.

After school had finished, Santana was momentarily confused about what to do,

"Hey," Rachel greeted from beside her, looking out onto the car park,

"Hey," Santana greeted back,

"Were you wondering what we are supposed to do?" She asked conversationally,

Santana nodded, "Yep," She agreed, "I can't remember how I got to school," She said slowly,

"It's going to be kind of weird to see our parents isn't it?" She commented,

"They're only going to be three years younger than they are in our time," Santana reminded, "Or is it four..." She added thoughtfully,

"It's not so much them as it is us," Rachel replied,

Santana raised an eyebrow up at Rachel, "What do you mean?" She asked curiously,

"Well, we aren't the teenagers we were… well, now… We've changed a lot in the years since high school," She pointed out,

Santana thought briefly of her life back in LA, she'd definitely changed since high school….

"Yeah," She agreed,

Rachel scanned the car park,

"Look, I can see my car, do you want a ride home?" She asked,

"Sure," Santana agreed after a moment, "I've got a feeling we have a lot of catching up to do..."

Rachel winced and nodded in agreement, "I've got a feeling that you're right," She replied quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you'd like me to continue!!  
> -Lauren's Glee Stories  
> Twitter-@L_GleeStories


	3. We Should Probably-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Please leave a comment if you do, I want to know if I should continue posting this!!!!   
> -Lauren's Glee Stories xx

**_...Last Chapter..._ **

_"Look, I can see my car, do you want a ride home?" She asked,_

_"Sure," Santana agreed after a moment, "I've got a feeling we have a lot of catching up to do..."_

_Rachel winced and nodded in agreement, "I've got a feeling that you're right," She replied quietly._

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

After they had gotten into Rachel's car and pulled out of the carpark, they were silent. Rachel was fully aware that the pair of them had a lot to talk about, but she had no clue how to start.

They'd been driving for several minutes before Santana cleared her throat awkwardly,

"So..." She started, trailing off at the end,

Rachel nodded determinedly, "So," She agreed,

"This is fucking weird," Santana blurted,

Rachel nodded, too tired to bother calling Santana out on her language,

"I know," She replied, unsure what else to say,

Santana tapped her fingers on her door before speaking again,

"So, where do you live now?" She asked conversationally,

"New York," Rachel replied with a small smile,

Though Rachel hadn't necessarily made any of her dreams come true, she hadn't yet gotten tired of telling people she lived in New York,

Santana whistled appreciatively,

"Nice, Berry, at least one of us made it," She replied, looking out her window,

Rachel frowned slightly at that, but didn't bother to correct her,

"Why, where do you live?" She asked curiously,

"L.A.," Santana replied, her face not giving away much emotion,

Rachel nodded, absorbing the information,

"Do you still know anybody from McKinley?" She queried, turning down the next main road,

Santana did a kind of half-nod, half-shake of her head,

"Actually, I live with Mercedes," She admitted, "In L.A.," She added as if it weren't already mentioned,

Rachel's eyes widened slightly, "Wow, I haven't seen her since... Graduation..."

She saw Santana wince slightly, possibly at the mention of graduation,

"Have you?" Santana replied,

Rachel tilted her head slightly, "Not really," She realised,

Santana looked at her confusedly, "Well, you either have or you haven't..."

"I actually married Jesse," Rachel told her, internally wincing at the fact that after all these years, those words still didn't sound right, "St. James, from Vocal Adrenaline," She clarified, keeping her eyes firmly on the road,

She could practically hear Santana's mind racing with questions,

"The guy who made breakfast on your head?" She spluttered,

Rachel laughed, "The very same," She affirmed,

"I thought you  _hated_  that guy after what he did to you," She muttered, almost as if she were speaking to herself,

Rachel smiled in amusement and shook her head, "We're actually really good friends," She confirmed,

"Well, clearly you're more than friends, otherwise you wouldn't have married the guy," Santana replied, still sounding slightly shocked,

Rachel only then realised the words she had used,

"Right, obviously," She laughed nervously, turning down the next road and coming to a stop outside her house, only realising after she had stopped that she needed to take Santana home,

"Sorry, I guess my brain was on auto-mode," She apologised,

Santana waved a hand at her dismissively, "No problem," She replied,

Rachel deliberated her options briefly,

"Want to come in for dinner?" She asked in a tone which sounded strangely hopeful,

Santana blinked in surprise before nodding slightly,

"Yeah, why not?" She agreed, taking her seatbelt off and climbing out of Rachel's car, Rachel getting out after her.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

They had gotten halfway down the path before the pair of them stopped in their tracks,

"You just thought the same thing didn't you," Rachel said slowly,

"About how we're several months from becoming 'friends'," She said, with quotation marks for 'friends', "And your fathers think that we hate each other?" She clarified,

Rachel nodded, "Yep," She muttered,

Before they had the chance to discuss it further, the front door of Rachel's house swung open to reveal LeRoy,

" _Too late_ ," Santana muttered under her breath,

"Rachel?" LeRoy called out confusedly, "You never told us you were bringing a friend around," He reminded in a forced 'cheery' voice,

"Sorry, Daddy," She apologised, looking appropriately guilty, "You remember Santana?" She said pointedly, nodding to the girl next to her,

"I do..." He replied, his expression unreadable,

"Well, we have a glee assignment together and we thought we should get it done sooner rather than later," She explained, not totally lying,

"Is that right?" He said slowly, directed towards Santana,

Santana nodded, slightly nervously if Rachel was correct,

"Yes, Sir," She affirmed,

"Well," He said, moving away from the door, "Come in then," He invited, waving them in,

Rachel heard Santana take a deep breath before she led the way to the door, Rachel following closely behind, ignoring the pointed, questioning glance from her daddy,

"Dinner will be ready in just under an hour," Her father informed them, closing the front door,

"Want to practice?" Rachel asked Santana in a light voice,

Santana nodded, "Sure,"

"Door stays open!" Mr Berry called as they walked up the stairs, causing Rachel to blush and look slightly confused,

Santana chuckled but didn't say anything on the matter, which Rachel looked grateful for.

They walked to Rachel's room and left the door slightly ajar, Santana looking around the room curiously,

"Haven't you seen my room before?" Rachel asked her, tilting her head slightly,

She shook her head, "Nope, you only ever came to my house," Santana explained, "The one time I was here was for the R.B.H.P.T.W.E," She added, "Which was in the basement,"

Rachel looked at her confusedly,

"The  _Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza_ ," Santana clarified, "Your house party,"

"Oh, that," Rachel laughed, "That was an interesting night,"

Santana snorted, "Interesting..." She agreed,

They silently agreed to not mention the one bit about their evening that still bothered them from time to time.

"You seem different to when I last saw you," Santana commented, absentmindedly stroking the faux-fur blanket on Rachel's bed,

Rachel's expression hardened slightly, "Well, people  _do_  change, Santana," She replied, trying to keep the coldness out of her tone,

Santana held her hands up defensively, "I know, I didn't mean anything by it," She insisted,

The other girl studied Santana's face for a moment before her expression softened slightly,

"Sorry," She apologised, "It's a tough subject for me," She commented,

Santana looked like she wanted to look into it further, but she decided otherwise and instead laughed at something on the wall,

"You  _still_  have that photo?" She asked incredulously, moving off the bed to study the photo,

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Technically it was only taken a month ago," She pointed out, looking at the photos fondly,

Santana blinked, "I guess you're right," She realised,

Rachel decided to let her off the hook though,

"I do still have that photo," She admitted, "All of them," She confirmed, "I keep them in a shoe-box under the bed,"

"Why in a shoebox? Why don't you put them in a scrapbook or something? These are some really good photos," Santana asked her, her gaze falling on a photo of the glee girls after their performance of 'I Kissed A Girl', which, according to Santana's mental timeline, was around three weeks ago,

Rachel ran her hand over a picture of her and Finn,

"They're too painful," She whispered,

Santana looked at her, raising an eyebrow,

"The photos...?" She replied in a slightly questioning tone,

Rachel shook her head, "The memories that they hold," She clarified, her voice barely audible,

Santana opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out, so she shut her mouth and just nodded. After all, she understood what Rachel was saying perfectly.

Rachel turned away from her and wiped under her eyes, hoping that Santana would forgive her moment of weakness, or that she wouldn't see...

The firm hand on her shoulder was clearly the final straw, and she burst into tears, falling to her knees as a slightly surprised Santana tried to support her, falling down next to her and wrapping her up in her arms,

"Hey, hey, shhhh, you're okay," She whispered comfortingly, "Everything is going to be fine, don't worry," She assured, trying to fight her own tears as she comforted her,

Rachel just shook her head,

"I don't…" She started, choking out her words, "I can't," she gasped out,

Santana's heart broke at the sight of her… was Rachel officially her friend? Yeah, her heart broke at the sight of her friend breaking down, looking more defeated than Santana had ever seen her,

"Yes you can," Santana told her firmly, "Because we'll do it together," She assured her, "We have no choice," She reasoned,

She shifted the pair of them slightly so they were leaning against Rachel's bed and Rachel tucked her head into Santana's chest, still sobbing as Santana smoothed down her hair and whispered comfortingly in her ear.

Santana heard footsteps approaching and the door was pushed ajar by Hiram, who must've just gotten home,

He made to move forward but Santana raised her hand up to him, shaking her head,

He raised an eyebrow up at her, nodding towards Rachel as if Santana hadn't recognised the crying girl,

'I've got it,' She mouthed to Rachel's father, 'She'll be fine,'

Hiram reluctantly nodded and stepped back out of the room, closing the door gently behind him,

"What if we don't get it right? What if we fail again?" Rachel whispered, calming down just enough to ask the questions,

"We won't," Santana promised,

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel thanked quietly,

Santana smiled softly, "For what?" She asked her, pulling Rachel's hair out of her face and behind her ear,

"For being here," Rachel replied, "I couldn't do it without you," She added, pulling away from Santana, still hiccupping slightly,

Santana nodded, "We need each other," She countered,

Rachel smiled gratefully at her for a minute, with Santana looking back with a similar expression on her face, the pair silent for a few moments,

Santana suddenly coughed and turned away, causing Rachel to jump up from her spot on the floor,

"Right, thank you, Santana, for that," Rachel said quickly, "Uh, I just need to use the bathroom," She excused, walking into her en suite before Santana could reply,

Santana laughed to herself, "Well, that got a bit  _too_  emotional for this girl," She muttered, shaking herself slightly before standing up and smoothing down her Cheerio's uniform,

Rachel emerged from the bathroom minutes later, "Would you still like to stay for dinner?" She asked her politely,

Santana gave her a questioning look, "Of course I do," She answered as if it were obvious,

Rachel shrugged, a look that Santana wasn't used to seeing on her, "I just thought my father might have scared you off, he's very protective," She explained,

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Trust me, I've dealt with many an over-protective parent before, your father's a teddy bear,"

Rachel tilted her head in consideration, nodding it to the side slightly,

"What are we going to do for the duet competition?" Santana asked, changing the topic, sitting down at the end of the bed,

Rachel hummed thoughtfully, "I'm not sure..." She admitted,

Santana toyed with the blanket, debating whether to tell Rachel about her conversation with Finn,

"I talked to Finn earlier," She blurted, deciding that full-disclosure was going to be pretty important to the two of them over the next few months,

Rachel tilted her head, "Present Finn or Angel Finn?" She asked curiously,

Santana chuckled, "Well, that's something I can safely say I never expected to hear," She muttered, causing Rachel to glare at her in a friendly manner, "Angel Finn," She clarified,

"When?" She asked, looking a little hurt, if Santana was correct,

"After Lunch," She told her, spinning the truth slightly, not even sure why she did it,

Her friends face brightened slightly, "Oh, okay, what did he say?" She asked,

"It's more like what did I say..." Santana responded, "You know how we're kind of supposed to hate each other?" She asked, relaying her and Finn's conversation to the brunette, who interjected only as she saw fit,

"Right," Rachel said when Santana had finished, "I talked to Britt," She admitted, "About the same thing," She explained, "Look, let's just fast forward our friendship 'storyline'," She said, using quotation marks, "We can't spend the next four months hating each other, so let's just fast forward what happened naturally anyway," She reasoned,

"I have the perfect idea for our duet," Santana decided,

Rachel's eyes twinkled mischievously,

" _Go on,_ " She invited.

* * *

Santana got Rachel to agree to perform their duet the next day. After all, they had already technically rehearsed it... Even if it was a few years ago...

"Ready?" Rachel asked, smoothing down her hair before they were set to perform,

"Yep, let's change history," Santana affirmed, waiting for the drums to start before bursting into the classroom, singing along to 'So Emotional' by Whitney Houston.

 **Santana:**  
I don't know why I like it, huh  
I just do  
Ooh-ooh, hee!

I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
I keep your photograph beside my bed  
Livin' in a world of fantasies  
I can't get you out of my head, ( **and Rachel:**  oh)

She interacted with Rachel as she sang, the two dancing around each other in a way that they hoped was at least a little bit sexy.

 **Rachel:**  
I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you wanna make me feel so good  
I got a love of my own baby  
I shouldn't get so hung up on you

 **Rachel and Santana:**  
I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: Uh!)  
Oh!

I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?

 **Rachel:  
** Ain't it shocking what love can do?

 **Rachel and Santana:**  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?  
Hee!

I gotta watch you walk in the room baby  
I gotta watch you walk out, mhmm  
I like the animal way you move  
And when you talk  
I just watch your mouth

Santana walked over to Brittany and sang to her as Rachel moved in front of Finn, who was recording the performance on his phone.

Oh I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much ( **Santana:**  No!)  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby

Ain't it shocking what love can do?  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?

 **Rachel:**  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?

 **Santana:  
** Ain't it shocking what love can do?

 **Rachel and Santana:  
** Hee hee!

 **Santana:  
** Ha!

 **Rachel:  
** Ha!

 **Santana:**  
Yeah, you got me  
You got me  
Hahahahaha

 **Rachel and Santana:  
** See, I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much ( **Santana:**  No, no, no)  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?

 **(Rachel:**  Oh!) I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?

 **Rachel with Santana:  
** I get so emotional, ohh! ( **Santana:**  Oh baby!)

 **Rachel and Santana:  
** Ain't it shocking what love can do?

The girls in the group decided to join in from the risers, singing along, supporting Rachel and Santana as they moved through the song.

 **New Directions Girls:  
** **(Santana:**  I get) I get so  
Emotional baby ( **Santana** : So emotional)(Rachel: I get so emotional)  
Every time I think of you ( **Santana** : Every time I think of you)

I get so ( **Santana** : Every time!)  
Emotional baby ( **Rachel:**  Oh-oh!)  
Ain't it shocking what ( **Santana:**  Yeah)  
Love can do? ( **Rachel:**  Ooh!)

 **Santana:  
** Oh!

 **Rachel:  
** Oh!

 **Rachel and Santana:  
** Yeah!

They finished the song strongly, breathing heavily and smiling widely,

Rachel skipped up to Santana,  _much_  according to their plan, and tapped her on the shoulder,

"I'm going to hug you now," She informed very seriously, moving forward and giving Santana an enthusiastic hug, which the Latina accepted with a fake begrudging smile, the two proud of their plan and superb acting skills.

**Brittany's POV**

Brittany was having tea with Lord Tubbington senior in their little house as she watched Santana and Rachel's performance unfold, smiling proudly at her two friends,

There was knock at the door, purely a polite gesture, not at all necessary, and she called the person in,

"Hey, Britt," Finn greeted, "Lord Tubbington," He added politely, nodding his head at her cat,

"Hey, Finn," Brittany replied back brightly, "Did you see the performance?" She asked excitedly,

Finn nodded with a big smile, "Yep, they're doing well," He commented,

"Do you really think they can get it right this time?" Brittany asked in a hopeful tone,

Finn nodded with a smaller, more honest smile, "I really do, Britt," He replied,

"Would you like some cake?" She asked him coaxingly, nodding to the chair opposite her,

Finn just grinned at her as he sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you'd like me to continue, and feel free to ask any questions you have!!!
> 
> Twitter-@L_GleeStories
> 
> -Lauren's Glee Stories xx


	4. About That-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the huge delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a comment if you do, it would mean so much to me! -Lauren's Glee Stories x

_**...Last Chapter... Brittany's POV** _

_"Do you really think they can get it right this time?" Brittany asked in a hopeful tone,_

_Finn nodded with a smaller, more honest smile, "I really do, Britt," He replied,_

_"Would you like some cake?" She asked him coaxingly, nodding to the chair opposite her,_

_Finn just grinned at her as he sat down._

* * *

**Santana's POV**

The Glee club was watching them with varying degrees of curiosity and confusion written on their faces. On top of that, very much like the first time around, they were applauding the performance enthusiastically,

"Did I hit my head..?" Kurt asked from the back of the classroom,

"There a problem, Teen Gay?" Santana asked him nonchalantly,

He raised an eyebrow up at her but shook his head, "Of course not, Satan," He replied,

"Right, well then, everybody can stop acting as if Berry and I just made out in front of the class," She said pointedly,

Rachel snorted, a gesture that seemed a bit out of character for her senior year self, "Yeah, not my type," She assured the group,

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I'm more into girls that aren't three-foot tall hobbits," She concurred,

"Are you two, like... friends... or something?" Mercedes interjected confusedly,

Santana frowned a little bit but quickly wiped the look off of her face. Of course, Mercedes knew who she was, but it still stung a little to see the look of indifference on her face.

"Well, you heard how well our voices fit together," Rachel explained, "I feel as though we might have wasted a bit of time when we could have been singing together and wowing everyone with our voices years ago," She shrugged,

"What she said," Santana added with an air of indifference,

Mercedes nodded dumbly, "Right,"

Mr Schue still looked perplexed, but he clapped his hands together and smiled at the group,

"Well done, girls, great performance," Mr Schuester congratulated, "Now, who's next?" He asked cheerfully, and Rachel and Santana took their seats, next to their respective partners.

* * *

Santana walked out of Glee club at the end of the day with Brittany, when a voice boomed from the end of the hallway,

"Sandbags!" Coach Sue called out, "My office, now!"

She groaned to herself,

"Can I come?" Brittany asked curiously,

"Uh, might be best if you sit this one out Britts," Santana replied apologetically,

Brittany nodded, "Okay!" She replied, and skipped down the hallway to where Tina, Kurt and Rachel were talking,

Santana took a deep breath and strode down the hallway determinedly, walking straight into Coach Sylvester's office,

"Yes, Coach?" She asked succinctly, standing in front of the desk respectfully,

"Word on the street is that you've befriended a certain hobbit-like creature from Glee club," Sue opened pointedly,

Santana looked her straight in the eye, "Well, word on the street would be correct," She replied firmly, challengingly,

Coach Sue raised an eyebrow up at her, "I don't see why. Personally, I believe the woodland creatures that reside in Schuester's buttered hair would make better acquaintances,"

"Wh- you know, never mind," Santana muttered, "Look, you can't say who I become friends with or not; so I think we're done here," She told Sue,

"Sit down, Boobs McGee," Coach Sylvester ordered,

Santana mentally cursed and took a seat opposite her cheer coach, who pulled out a pile of paper stapled in one corner,

"Bottom of the fourth page," She informed, pushing the booklet over to Santana,

"By signing this contract, I withhold any rights to make my own friends, and acknowledge that Coach Sue Sylvester holds all rights to my friendships," Santana read slowly, raising an eyebrow at her coach disbelievingly, "I never signed a contract to join the Cheerios," She muttered to herself,

"Why of course you did, your signature is on the last page," Sue replied, taking the contract back and pointing to a (forged) Santana's signature,

"Fine then, I quit," Santana shrugged,

"You can't quit Cheerios," Sue replied indignantly, throwing her hands up, "You either die or get kicked out,"

Santana snorted, "Yeah, okay. Here's how this is going to work," She told Sue, "I can be friends with whoever I want, hobbit or not, that's up to me, and you will get your nose out of my business, or else lose your three best cheerleaders,"

Coach Sylvester leaned back in her chair, "How are you planning to get the other two to quit?" She asked sceptically, fully aware that they were talking about the same people,

Santana looked at her nails in boredom, "I have plenty of dirt on Quinn, and Britts wouldn't want to be a Cheerio without me," She shrugged nonchalantly,

Coach Sue nodded, looking almost...proud, "You know, S, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester... Cunning, manipulative," She replied,

"Well, I can be one loyal bitch," Santana shrugged, "We done here?" She asked, nodding to the door behind her,

"It would appear so," Sue replied, "Say hello to Rachel for me," She said in dismissal,

Santana paused, "What did you just say?" She asked her Coach confusedly,

Coach Sylvester huffed, "I said; say hello to the hobbit for me," She said pointedly, looking at Santana as if she were crazy,

Santana nodded dumbly, convinced she had misheard, "Very well," She conceded, walking out of the room with her head held high; stopping only to glare at a freshman who glanced her way.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel rushed out of the choir room at the end of the day in a hope to avoid any questioning about her's and Santana's developing friendship.

"Rachel!" Kurt called out from behind her,

Alas, it didn't work.

She turned around slowly to face Kurt, mentally cursing her luck, "Hey, Kurt," She greeted with a cheery smile,

"We just gonna pretend that whatever just happened in there didn't happen?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, linking his arm through hers as Tina joined them,

"Yeah, I feel like I took acid," Tina added confusedly,

"Look, I'm not as annoying as I used to be, and Santana isn't as bitchy as she used to be. It's not that unbelievable," She pointed out,

The trio stopped in their tracks and both Tina and Kurt looked at her pointedly,

"Actually, San once said that the day she would become friends with a hobbit would be the day that Lord Tubbington would join the mafia," Brittany interjected, joining the group as they walked towards the parking lot, "He has been acting strange lately, though... I think he's doing drugs," She said sadly,

"Well, maybe hell froze over and we didn't realise?" Kurt suggested,

I was still stuck on what Brittany had said when she spoke again,

"She really hated you," She said sorrowfully, "Which sucks, because even though you talk a lot and are super bossy, you're a really great friend and I don't like San being mean to you," She explained,

Britt's speech made Rachel a little teary-eyed, and she linked her free arm through Brittany's,

"It's okay, Britt, I don't mind. Not really," She assured her,

"I feel like I'm in the twilight zone." Kurt deadpanned,

"I know what you mean," Tina replied in agreement,

"You should hang out with us sometime after school," Brittany said excitedly, "We could double date!" She suggested as though she had as covered the cure for cancer,

Rachel shivered a little at the thought of Finn and Santana going on a double date,

"Maybe, Britt," She replied thoughtfully,

"What's everyone doing tonight? We could have a girls night at my place?" Kurt suggested, digging his car keys out of his bag,

Rachel tilted her head in consideration, before deciding against it,

"Sorry," She replied apologetically, "My dads wanted to take me to dinner tonight," She shrugged, lying only because she knew she probably should talk to Santana,

Kurt shrugged with a smile, "It's okay, we can have fun without you," He teased,

Rachel faked being upset,

"Mean," She sniffed, nudging him playfully,

"Do you want a lift with us, Britt?" Kurt asked her curiously, "I know Santana dropped you off, but she's talking to Coach Sue at the moment..." He trailed off,

Brittany considered the offer before nodding eagerly, "Thanks Kurty, I'll text San and tell her," She agreed, pulling out her phone,

"My dads said they would pick me up," Rachel lied, knowing that Santana had driven to school that day,

"Cool, see you tomorrow?" Tina checked, walking backwards towards Kurt's car,

"Of course," I replied with a blinding smile, "Bye Guys!" I farewelled, waving as they walked to the Nav and drove off,

"I hope Santana doesn't take long," She muttered to herself, grabbing out her phone to tell her dads not to expect her home until late,

She shivered slightly, wishing she had worn a thicker jacket,

"Rach!" Santana called out from behind her a few moments later,

"Santana!" She called back, "Did you get Brittany's text?" She checked, walking over to her,

"Yeah," Santana confirmed, "Said she was catching a ride with Lady Hummel and Asian," She shrugged,

"I figured I'd wait for you," Rachel told her,

"Yeah, well we could have coffee and go to breadsticks for dinner?" Santana suggested, "I haven't been there in ages, and I'm pretty sure I'm breadstick deficient,"

Rachel nodded, "Sounds good," She agreed, "Come on, I know the perfect place for coffee," She told Santana,

"Cool," Santana agreed.

* * *

After they had grabbed their coffee, they headed to BreadstiX for dinner.

Rachel looked around warily, checking to see if there was anyone they knew at the restaurant,

"Chill, Hobbit," Santana said to her, "It doesn't matter," She shrugged,

"But what if-" Rachel objected,

"Don't make me change my mind," The Latina replied semi-threateningly,

Rachel narrowed her eyes but conceded, "Fine,"

They headed over to a table and the waitress eyed Santana warily before handing over the menus,

"Uh, our specials today include-" She started before Santana interrupted,

"No thank you," She replied rudely, before smiling pointedly at the waitress until she got the idea and scurried off,

"Why did you have to be so rude?!" Rachel admonished,

Santana shrugged, "I have a reputation to protect," She defended,

Rachel rolled her eyes,

"I know we're back in high school, but remember where acting like this got you the first time?" She reminded, scanning over her menu,

Her friend glared at her,

"Thank you for that," She said through gritted teeth, "I needed that reminder that the first time round acting like this killed my girlfriend and your boyfriend,"

"You know that's not what I meant," Rachel sighed,

"Whatever," Santana grumbled,

They ate the rest of their meals making small talk or simply not talking. The silence wasn't necessarily awkward, but the two girls had annoyed each other to the point where they thought it best to be civil as possible so as not to cause a scene.

They split the bill and headed out of the restaurant at around 9:30 in the evening,

As they walked to their car, which was parked several streets away, Rachel shivered and looked up at the stars,

"Do you ever wonder where we were the first time we did this?" She asked Santana curiously,

She nodded, "Yeah, it's weird. I kind of wish I'd kept a journal or something so I could remember more," She sighed,

"I feel like I'm missing something important that happened today, but I can't remember," Rachel admitted, pulling her coat tighter around herself,

Santana tilted her head in thought,

"I was probably just hanging out with Brittany," She shrugged,

"And Kurt invited me to a sleepover tonight, maybe that happened in both timelines?" Rachel replied questioningly,

Santana looked a bit uneasy, a weird look for her, but nodded, "Yeah, most likely,"

As they passed a familiar looking house they could hear sirens ringing in the distance, but they sounded far away,

"So..." Rachel trailed off,

"Um," Santana replied,

"Help!" A voice called out from somewhere in front of them, making the girls freeze as their blood ran cold,

"Shut up," A quieter voice growled at the person,

Rachel looked at Santana with wide eyes,

"Fire?!" The voice called out again, sounding like a female,

They eyed each other warily,

"Shut up, Dyke," The other voice growled once more,

Santana surged forward and Rachel hurried after her,

"Santana!" She whisper-shouted, "Stop, let's call the police!" She said pleadingly,

"She could be dead by the time they get there!" Santana insisted,

"Shit," Rachel cursed, and as the pair approached they could hear the kind of thumping sound of someone being hit, or possibly kicked, and the female-sounding voice crying out more quietly than before,

They turned around the corner of the alley and saw a man kicking at a woman that was lying on the floor,

"Hey!" Santana shouted,

"Please stop," Rachel pleaded, "Is it money you're after? We can give you ours, and if you stop we won't call the police," She promised, holding out her hands as the guy turned to look at them,

"Oh, really?" He asked, nudging the woman's limp body with his foot, smirking at them with an evil glint in his eye,

"Yes, really," She assured, trying to diffuse the situation as Santana looked like she was about to charge at the guy,

Suddenly the guy smirked at something just beyond the two girls, and Rachel felt something cold against the back of her head, hearing a click,

She raised her hands high in the air, and could see Santana do the same in her peripheral vision,

"We don't want any trouble," Santana said through gritted teeth as Rachel fought to control her breathing,

"Please, we haven't seen your faces, we won't tell anyone if you let us go," Rachel begged,

"What d'ya think, boss?" The man from behind Rachel asked,

"Yeah, we gonna do this the hard way or the easy way?"

The boss just nodded,

"Looks like it's your lucky day, girls," The guy from behind Santana said, "Boss says to let you out the easy way,"

Rachel breathed a shaky sigh of relief as the gun pulled back from her head,

"Tha-"

Was the last thing she said before her body hit the ground, blood pooling around her from a single shot to the head. They were the last words she spoke.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Santana woke up on the floor, extremely disoriented and aching all over,

"Sorry," Someone apologised as they bumped into her, clearly not looking where they were going,

She suddenly remembered what had just happened and sat up with a gasp.

Where she was expecting to see a dark alleyway, or  _perhaps_  a hospital, she saw the familiar halls of McKinley High School.

"What the fuck," Santana muttered, rubbing her throbbing head,

Her mind was racing.

_What the fuck had just happened?_

_Had she fallen asleep at school?_

_That was a dream... right..?_

_If this wasn't a dream, where the fuck was Rachel, and what the fuck was going on?_

"Rachel!" She shouted out suddenly, jumping up and running past a confused looking Brittany and down the hallway, speeding up when she heard screaming coming from what sounded like the choir room,

When she burst into the room she instantly assessed the situation.

Rachel was curled up on the floor screaming, and the people in the room, all Glee members, were crowded around her trying to comfort her,

"Out of the fucking way," She demanded, pushing her way through everyone and kneeling down next to Rachel,

"What are you doing?" Finn demanded,

"She's having a... uh, panic attack... My dad's a doctor, everyone just back off. Tina, get the nurse," She explained, "Now!" She shouted when the girl didn't move, and she ran off,

"Rachel," Santana said softly, "Can you hear me? Everything is okay, we're at school," She assured her, keeping her voice calm and steady despite her fear, "Remember?" She added in a strained voice,

Rachel shifted to look at her with wide eyes, shaking and breathing heavily, with slight recognition shining in her eyes,

"Hey, you're okay, everybody's okay," Santana assured her, "Nobody's hurt, we're all completely fine,"

"Santana?" Rachel choked out,

"Yeah, Rach, I'm here. We're all here. We're all okay. You are okay," She reassured, "It wasn't real," She added pointedly, both needing to ensure Rachel didn't speak about what happened and assure her that she knew what she was freaked out about,

Rachel nodded shakily, her breathing steadying slightly as she relaxed,

"Yeah, you're okay, you're fine," Santana muttered, offering her arm to Rachel and pulling her up,

Rachel tried for a smile, but it looked pretty pained,

"Sorry, guys," She managed, "I'm okay," She assured,

"Rach, you had us scared shitless," Finn replied, kneeling down next to the pair, with Santana moving out of the way to give them some space,

"I'm fine, Finn, it was just a little anxiety attack. I've had one before," She tried to calm him,

"Little anxiety attack?" Kurt interjected, "Rachel, sweetie, we thought something was seriously wrong with you," He told her, a shade paler than usual,

Rachel smiled at him weakly and slowly got to her feet, "I'm okay," She assured him, "I'm sorry," She apologised again,

"Don't apologise, Jew Babe," Puck told her, and they all murmured in agreement, "You just freaked us out," He shrugged, seeming shaken himself,

"Yeah," Quinn laughed awkwardly, "Even Santana was worried, and that's saying something," She joked,

There were half-hearted laughs from the Glee club,

"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling great now, I'm going to head to the nurse," She decided,

"Uh, I'll go with her," Santana decided, "I can tell the nurse what happened,"

Finn looked like he wanted to object, but the two girls marched past him before he had the chance.

Without talking, the two mutually decided that they weren't going to the nurse, but in fact the nearest bathroom.

They checked the halls were quiet before ducking into the nearest girl's bathroom, checking it was empty before locking the door,

"Is this a dream?" Rachel asked desperately, "I mean, what happened? Did you see what I saw?" She asked quietly,

Santana blew out a shaky breath and nodded, "We were in an alley and we got shot," She recounted,

Rachel put her hand over her mouth and nodded,

"That's it," She agreed quietly, "Did we die or something? I was shot in the head," She whispered, "I was shot," She repeated,

"I know," Santana muttered, "He shot you first," She admitted, "You were dead before you hit the ground. He waited a couple of seconds before shooting me too," She explained,

"You watched me die?" Rachel asked in a horrified tone,

Santana nodded numbly,

"Oh, San," She whispered, moving towards her and wrapping her in a hug, "What the fuck is happening?" She asked softly,

"Uh," A voice interrupted awkwardly, making the pair jump, but not let go of each other, "We might be able to explain that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... This chapter may have been a bit confusing but ultimately it was necessary in order to set up the rest of the story! The next chapter will be following very soon, it just needs to be edited. In the meantime please leave a comment, I'd love to hear what you think!-Lauren's Glee Stories x


End file.
